Who Are They?
by Ercy Heartlet
Summary: Elizabeth and Marie are doing normal things when suddenly they end up in the Fairy Tail Guild! Not only do they get their powers,they help their favorite pairings get together... but they also find out something even scarier in the last chapter...:3
1. Chapter 1 Marie's POV

I was there laying on my couch while watching One Piece, stroking my bird's head and staring at the fish tank at the same time. All of a sudden I began to fade away along with George (**my pet bird**), I was to scared to yell and the next thing I knew... I was falling from the sky! I was screaming my head off while holding George protectivly just in case he flew away. I came crashing though a large building and landing on the wooden floor. I was surprised that I wasn't dead, "Ite-te-te-teh," I said as I was starting to stand up, "That HURT! George are you okay?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm fine! It's good thing that I have wings!" he said cheerfully.

"Oh that's good, I- EEHHHHHHHHHHHH!? YOU CAN TALK?!" I shouted horrifically. The next thing I noticed was in fact he looked different... kinda anime-ish. I looked at my hands and they looked different also. Then something clicked in my mind, GEORGE AND I ARE ANIMES! I looked around me and I saw people staring at me weirdly, I blushed, I hated to be stared at and the center of attention, "Where am I?"

A pink-haired man came up to me and gleefully said, "You're in the Fairy Tail Guild!"

My eyes widened, "Fairy Tail?! So that means... you are... N-Natsu Dragneel?!"

Natsu looked confused, "How did you know my name?"

I was squealing and jumping like a five year old girl, "Hehe, I knew it! Oh My God, I can't believe I'm in the _REAL_ Fairy Tail Guild! Heheh, Liz is gonna be so jealous." I evily smiled.

"Mary-chaaaaan?" said am awfully familiar voice, "What are you doing here? And where am I?"

I reconized her immediately, "LIZ!" I said kinda disappointed, "Guess what? We're in Fairy Tail!"

"We ARE!? YOSH!" she shouted as she held up a half-eaten banana.

"Oh, by the way how did you get here and why are you holding a half-eaten banana?" I said confused.

She looked at the banana and said, "I don't know, I was just eating this banana and ended up here... Maybe because of our friendship!" she shouted as she pointed a finger at the ceiling.

"Yeah!" I shouted, high-fiving her.

"Mary-chan, who is that?" she asked me pointing at George who was perched on my shoulder.

"George," remembering that she never met him before.

"Good day to you Elizabeth, I have heard alot about you," George said gentlemen-like, while bowing at her.

Silence as heard and she shouted, "OH MY GOD A TALKING BIRD... He can talk?" I could tell that she was amazed.

"Well, this is an amine of course." I said while shrugging my shoulders.

"YOSH!" she shouted again. We kept on shouting random things at each other completely forgetting that we were in the Fairy Tail Guild, while the guild members sweat-dropped.

* * *

******Hey! Heartlet here! But Lets not forget Ercy! Me and Ercy are making a story together, which is this one! **

******This story has been thought of since we first made a fanfiction account!**

**BTW to those that were confused we were holding things so that's why I brought George and her bringing a banana. Oh, and uh, this is how we will react when we are in the guild. She's really fun and loud as you can tell. I had trouble typing cause my 'w' key is being a bitch and, yeah, I was the one typing this. Does this story suck? I am not really sure. Oh and also Liz is Ercy and Marie is me, Heartlet. :) **

**Review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Liz's POV

After we calmed down, which for Liz, its very hard to do, we decided we would join the guild. But there is one problem...we don't have powers. But we will get to that later. But guess what... WE GOT OUR FAIRY TAIL MARKS! That means we are apart of the guild! Mary-chan's is on her right fore-arm and its purple. Mine is on her left shoulder and its black. We were freaking out like little girls I tell you! Freaking. Little. Girls.

Liz's POV

So I just got back home from grocery shopping, and I went on the computer to watch FAIRY TAIL. In the middle of and episode, I got hungry. So I went into the kitchen and got a banana. I was going to my room to change out of my fancy clothes when I all of a sudden felt like I was falling into another demetion. I landed on a hard wood floor and said " OWIE! Thats gonna leave a mark." rubbing my head.

I took a bite of my banana and looked around to see a pink- haired mage come towards me. " Where am i?" I said cautiosly. He let out a hand to pull me up.

Once I got up he said with a big grin " I'm Natsu Dragneel! And you are in Fairy Tail!" Then I shouted "Mary-chaaaan?"

He looked confused " What are you-" he began, but I cut him off.

" Mary-chaaaaan?" I yelled again. I saw her and ran torwards her.

When she saw me, she looked half excited and half dissapointed.

"LIZ!" she yelled back at me.

"Guess what!? We're in Fairy Tail!" she said joyfully.

"I KNOW! NATSU TOLD ME! YOSH!" I shouted as I held up my half-eaten banana.

"Oh, by the way how did you get here and why are you holding a half-eaten banana?" she said confusedly.

I looked at my banana and said, "I don't know, I was just eating this banana and ended up here... Maybe because of our friendship!" I shouted as I pointed a finger at the ceiling.

"Yeah!" Mary shouted, high-fiving me.

"Mary-chan, who is that?" I asked me pointing at George who was perched on her shoulder.

"George," she pointed out, remembering that I never met him before.

"Good day to you Elizabeth, I have heard alot about you," George said gentlemen-like, while bowing at me.

Silence as heard and she shouted, "OH MY GOD A TALKING BIRD... He can talk?" I said, being amazed at the thought.

"Well, this is an amine of course." Mary said while shrugging her shoulders. I remember...I have big shoulders..and I frown. But that suddenly changed.

"YOSH!" I shouted again. I shoved the rest of my banana in my mouth, and we kept on shouting random things at each other completely forgetting that we were in the Fairy Tail, and everyone sweat-dropped. But no matter. Although, I did wish my other two best friends were here...


	3. Chapter 3 Story Begins

**Alrighty! ERCY AND HEARTLET HERE with the third chapter! This is where the real story begins! Hope you guys likey! I might sound like a spoiled brat here, but I'm not! That is how I act with Liz around, makeing me go all crazy!**

* * *

As Marie and Elizabeth kept on ranting and shouting things at each other, one thing popped up in Marie's mind giving her a horrified face, Liz worried for her, "Mary-Chan?Are you alright?" Marie turned to her and replied, "I just noticed, NO PHONE, NO LAPTOP, NO TV, NO ERIN OR JULLIIAAAAAAA!" "JULLIIAAAAA! ERRRIINNNN!" Liz Shouted. Marie cried, "I just wish my phone was here though!" Then something fell on her head, "OWWIE! FUCK!" She looked down on the object that fell on her head, eyes widening in surprise, "MI PHONE! CAKE YOU'RE BACK!" She opened her phone with the passcode that only Liz knows, "DAMN IT! NO BARS! WHAAAAA!" The whole Fairy Tail Guild sweat-dropped except Liz who generously rubbed Marie's back comforting her, "It's gonna be okay, Mary-Chan alright?" Liz said in a comforting smile, then she yelled something that startled her, "It's gonna be ok so, CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" And of course it scared Marie but being used to her for almost SIX years, she looked up and said with a childish voice, "Pinkie promise?" Holding up her pinkie.

Liz grinned holding up her pinkie and holding the other one, "Pinkie promise.""Yay! Oh, that reminds me... you never tasted my cooking before have you?"

Liz tilted her head to the side, "Nope, not a bite!"

George held up a wing and exclaimed in his "gentleman" voice, "I have seen her cook before! It smells really good! Makes me want to eat it! But I can't... cuz I'm a bird. Le sigh." He sighed.

Marie giggled, "Anyway before I do anything, MIRA YOU HAVE A KITCHEN HERE RIGHT?!"

Mira jumped at the mention of her name (**A.N. If that makes sense...**), "Hai!" She shouted in her cheerful voice!

"Yosh! GROCERY SHOPPING TIME!" Marie yelled as she said out of the guild.

"MATTEN! MARY-CHAN!" Yelled Liz as she ran after her.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME~!" George flew after them.

The entire guild said in unison, "Who are they?" While the three were gone the whole guild discussed them, specifically Team Nastu. The seven all sat around the table, Wendy being the first to speak, "I think they are nice! Don't you guys think so, too?" Natsu replied with crossed arms, "Yeah, they were, but they are too loud!" Gray snickered, "Not like your LOUD-DER!"

"WHAT WAS THAT ICE CUBES?" Natsu stood up from his table.

"YOU HEARD ME RIGHT DEAF PINK BASTARD!" Gray also stood up from the table.

Erza said in a calm, yet deadly voice, "You bitches need to shut the fuck up." It scared the two boys.

Lucy wondered out loud, "If they are going shopping won't they need jewels to buy somethings? How will they get it?"

"Lucy's right, how _will _they get it?" Erza agreed.

Happy said munching on his fifteenth fish of the day, "Aye! Carla want a fish?"

For the fifteenth time she replied, "No!"

"Looking at them they are no older than Wendy," Erza informed. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Maybe they like fish!" Happy happily shouted.

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" Lucy smacked him playfully upside the head.

"Lucy, you're mean! Fine, we will make a bet! We ask them if they like fish and if one of them do, you have to give me fish for 2 months!"

"No way I'm going to take your stupid bet!"

"I'll tell everyone in the guild about your crush on Natsu." Happy whispered.

"LET'S DO IT!" Lucy exclaimed, everyone looked confused.

Meanwhile... With Liz, Marie, and George...

"Phew! We finished! I am surprised they even have these stuff!" Exclaimed the bubbly Marie holding bags of groceries, on the way back to the guild.

"How did you do it?" Liz asked.

"Do what?" Marie's head turned to her.

"Pay for all these stuff?"

Marie giggled, "Say something you wish for and concentrate that you really are going to get it! We _ARE _the authors of this FanFiction!"

"Oh yeah!"

"You're wishing for something aren't you?"

"Shh! Concentrating!"

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!"

"Shhh!"

"Gomen."

They made it back to the guild without saying another word, Marie put the bag down and opened the door picking the bags back up again, "We're back." Marie yawned, oh no, not this thing again. Liz saw her and yawned also. "EXCUSE ME DO YOU LIKE-"

"Not now Hap-" she was cut off by her yawn, "Not now happy. Mira can I use the kitchen?"

"Sure!"

"Arigatou!" Marie guestured Liz to with her and saw her yawning again.

~TimeSkip~

Marie and Liz yawned back and forth, while Marie was cooking. Natsu being very curious came in and asked, "Watcha' makin'? Smells good!" Reaching for the pot, which Marie slapped away, "BITCH! DON'T TOUCH!" Natsu rubbed his hand in pain and pouted. Marie sighed, "Sorry, to answer your question, I am makeing a Filippino soup which is called, '_Sinigang na Salmon'_ It's where I'm from! But I live in America. DON'T ASK WHAT AMERICA IS!" Natsu closed his mouth. Marie sighed again, "This was one of the first thing that I could cook, and its really easy to cook! I was surprised that some of the stuff I bought was here! Finished! Here try!" She held up a bowl filled with the soup. Natsu scarfed it down, "Mmm! Yummy! Can I have more?"

"Oh my god, you greedy bastard... NO! Save some for other people! Oi! Rishi-Chan! It's finished!" Liz woke up from her nap. Marie gave her a bowl, Liz smiled in delight, "Mmm! So this is the famous soup you have always been telling me about!" Natsu was shocked, "It's FAMOUS?!"

"Well people around the world know how to make this! So I guess... Yeah!" Marie smiled.

Soon everyone in the guild asked for a bowl, and to Marie's surprise there was enough! _'It's magic! Duh! I'm in a mage guild!' _Marie thought.

"So, you guys never told us who you are!" Erza said, "Tell us!"

"Oh yeah! Gomendasai!" The three said in unison.

"Oldest goes first!" Liz says.

"Alright, My name is Marie, as you all know, Liz calls me Mary-Chan but you can all call me that too, and I am 12 years old, turning 13 in September!"

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Natsu and Gray said in unison, pointing at them.

"Anyway, I really don't know how I got here! I was just staring at my aquarium, holding George!" She pointed to George, "And WATCHING ONE OF MY FAVORITE ANIMES, ONE PIECE! AND-" she was cut off my Happy.

"Do you like fish?"

"LIKE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN LIKE?"

"So you don't like fish?"

"LIKE? I DON'T LIKE IT!" Lucy had high hopes when Marie said that.

"I ABSOLUTELY FUCKING... LOVE FISH!"

"YES!"

"Damn it." Lucy face palmed.

"I just can't decide which one to love best butterfish or salmon!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Ehem! Marie~!" Liz said.

"Oh yeah, as I saying, "And I was in the middle of the episode too! I can't watch it for who knows how long! Fairy Tail being my favorite anime of all time, BITCHEZ!" Everyone sweatdropped again, "Wait..." Marie looked down on her clothes, "I'M IN MY PA-J-J'S?!... Fuck yes!"

"Damn, you're weird!" Natsu said.

"Thank you! I try!"

Lucy looked shocked, "You're not mad when he called you weird?"

"No, why would I?"

"Nandemunai,"

"Alrighty then! Lil' more about me, I love to listen to music, draw, write, read, in my spare time! Oh and I love Cupcakes!"

"I'm next!" Liz exclaimed, "My name is Elizabeth but you can call me Liz or Lizzy,! I am also 12 years old, ALSO turning 13 in September, but I was born two days after her! That makes me 2 days younger than her! I also don't know how I got here... I just got back home from grocery shopping about to change out of my fancy clothes until I ended up here! I basically love to do the things that Mary-Chan already mentioned, listening to music, draw, read, write. Oh and I love pie, and for fun, I like to hit people with rulers...beware...I stalk people too."

"My turn! My name is George, a cockatiel, I am 5 years old! Not much to tell because I'm a bird! Nice to meet you all!" He bowed.

"KAWAII!" Went all the girls.

"Oh, I have been meaning to ask how did you buy all those ingredients?" Erza asked.

Marie giggled, with a mischievous aura all around her, "Secret! MWAHAHAHAHA, Yeah, bitch!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"And that's why, Ladies and Gents, she's my best friend..." Liz sighed, "Now that you've met us... We need a place to stay... Can you help?"

"You can stay in my house! Apartment... sorry." Lucy suggested.

"No, No, It will be too much for you!" Marie exclaimed shaking her her NO rapidly.

"It's fine! I can set up a bed for you two!"

"Are you sure?" Liz asked.

"Yup, no worries."

Liz and Marie stood up, "Arigatou, Lucy! HOUNTOUNIARIGATOU!" They both bowed down and sat back down.

Liz sighed, "Too bad 'he' is not here! I wanted to tease the both of you!"

"Oh fuck, not again, LIZZY PLEASE NO, FUCKING STOP!" Marie blushed and pouted.

"Oh Marie you're dating someone?" Levy asked.

She shook her head rapidly, "NO NO! FUCK NO!"

"Aww come on~ you know you love him!" Liz teased.

"NOO! I DON'T LOVE HIM! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Marie Blushed.

"We got to invite that 'him' of hers here!" Lucy giggled.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU LUCY? Don't you like 'HIM?' And LEVY DON'T YOU LIKE THE 'HIM' THAT YOU KNOW WHO I AM TALKING ABOUT?!"

They both looked shocked, "H-How did you know about that?"

"Oh, I know EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! Even the embarrassing stuff... And I can tell everyone right now, if I weren't so nice!"

Everyone sighed in relief. Marie and Liz and so sighed, "Natsu can we have a hug?"

"Sure, why the hell not?" And hugged the both of them.

"OH HELL TO THE FUCK YEAH! WE JUST GOT A HUG FROM _THE _NATSU DRAGNEEL!" This was going to be the best experience of their lives!

* * *

**So how you guys like? I tried my best spelling the Japanese words okie? So you learned a little about me and Liz! It was really weird typing about yourself in third person... Oh shit... I forgot about Juvia! I don't want to do more editing cuz I need some rest Sooo... Yeah... More characters on the fourth chapter!**

**Bai~**

**Ercy and Heartlet. **


	4. Chapter 4 Lucy's House

ITS** ERCY HERE! I'm doing the next CHAPPIE! Hope you all likie and remember one thing...**

**Beware Lizzy! -Ercy (p.S IM LIZZY!)**

* * *

That night over at Lucy's house, Liz and Marie were talking about thier lives and how they knew everything about Fairy Tail, in which Lucy looked amazed.

" So, they make a show about us... and thats how you guys know about us." Lucy said, finally understanding.

" Yep! And we know everything about everyone... and can tell you anything about a person... if you want to know." Liz said, sipping on some tea.

" So, who would you like to know about?" Marie asked, mischieviously.

" How about...Erza!" Lucy exclaimed.

" Who said my name?!" yelled ERZA, slamming the door open. Liz's eyes widened.

" OMG OMG OMG OMG O.M.G! You' re the famous ERZA SCARLET! I am like, your biggest fan! Can you sign my shirt?!" Liz freaked out.

" uuuhhhh...sure." Erza said unsurely.

While Lizzy and Erza were talking and comparing likes about hurting people, Lucy and Marie got some alone time to talk.

" So, can you tell me that " he" person you were talking about?" Lucy asked innocently.

" Alright... so he is-"

" YOU MEAN CARLOS MALARKEY?!" Lizzy interuppted. " I want to tell.'

" Okay then, you tell, Lizzy." Erza said and winked.

" Sorry if I talk to much about him but, he goes to our school, ever since 6th grade. He has tan skin, dark brown hair, dark brownish eyes, and one hell of a smile. Everyone says that. But I was the first to like him, but then Marie did when I stopped-" Lizzy got cut of by Marie.

" OKAY! Thats enough!" Marie exclaimed, blushing.

" No... I want to hear more." Erza said to Lucy and agreed.

" Alright, so Marie liked him when I stopped, but then we both stopped liking him for a while..." Lizzy stopped and looked down at the ground." That was after...my former best friend Ana told him with her new best friend Sammie. But once when we were practicing for a mass we had to do...he was staring at me... Marie saw me blushing and started cracking up, then I felt that feeling again. It was a good feeling. Then I told mis tease-a-lot over here, and now we tease each other. THE END!" Lizzy finally ended with a big huff and fell over because she said it all without taking a breath.

" Yep. Now you guys tell us about YOUR crushes." Marie said teasingly.

Both Erza and Lucy blushed and looked at each other.

" Fine the." Erza started " I'll go first."

* * *

After she finished, our mouths were jaw dropped. We couldn't believe our ears. We just sat there... staring at Erza. She stopped blushing and said " Alright Luce, your turn.

" Fine. So, you two know who it is." Lucy gestured to us. We giggled.

" It's-"

"KONICHIWA MINNA! Juvia is here!" Juvia said, boasting through the door. She was followed by Levy, Cana, and Bisca.

" WHAT THE HELL GUYS!" Lucy shouted.

" We just wanted to come over to get to know the new girls, and we thought, Why not have a sleepover!" Levy said.

" Alright then. Lucy, save your story for later. We have to set this up." Erza gestured us to get up.

So when we set everything up, someone threw a pillow at Lizzy. It was Erza. Lizzy looked scary when she was mad. Then, with a great amount of strength, she threw one back, only knocking Erza over. Now it was a full-out-war. Feathers were flown every where, everyone laughing and having fun until Marie said " YAMERO!"

Everyone stopped. Then, when Marie calmed down, she said " Who wants cake?"

" What kind?" Erza asked.

Marie giggled and said " Strawberry, your favorite"

* * *

So everyone was eating cake, talking in a circle, telling about themselves. Then, we started to talk about boys...

" I also know alot about Gray...Juvia." Lizzy said teasingly.

Juvia's eyes widened and she blushed. " Will Lizzy-chan tell Juvia about Gray-sama? Onigishimasu!

" Okay then. Marie, will you do the honors?" Lizzy gestured Marie to Juvia.

" Gladly."

Marie went over to Juvia and told her everything.

" Wow! Juvia would have never guessed! Arigoto!" But the only thing she didn't tell her was that Gray was in love with her. She didn't want to rush things, yet. She just wanted to wait until a few more chapters. (TEEHEE!)

* * *

**ARIGOTO for reading! I hope you enjoyed! MOREchappies will come out soon AND...we will have a bonus chappie for what Erza told Lizzy, Marie, and Lucy. :3 I'm not really good at ending chapters...NO HATE!** _**-Ercy**_

**ERCY OUT! **


	5. Chapter 5 The Girls' Fantasy Boyfriends

**HHHHAAAAARRRRROO~! Heartlet here! I am REMAKEING the fifth chapter since I didnt make Lizzy talk much, and it made me sad. Here.**

**~H~**

After Marie had told Juvia about Gray, she had a plan~, "Oh, Lucy~!" she sang. Lucy turned to her, "Hai?" Marie had that mischievous aura around her. _'Something tells me that this is going to embaress me...' _Lucy thought. "In the future~ someone in the guild will have a child, specifically, a daughter, Nashi!" Lucy smiled, "Really?! Who?!"

"Kukukukuku~ I can't tell~! I gotta wait until a few. More . Chappies~"

"CHAPPIES?! What do you mean CHAPPIES?! I WANT TO KNOW NOW!"

"Oh, would you look at the time~! My cupcakes should be done~!" Marie stood up.

"MARIE?! WHAT DO YOU-" Lizzy yelled then Lucy interrupted her. Lucy puffed out her cheeks, "DON'T YOU CHANGE THE SUBJECT MISSY! I AM OLDER THAN YOU!"

Marie turned holding up her index finger, waving it left to right, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now, now Lucy! Remember~ I can tell EVERYONE about your pretty embaressing stuff~! Like that time where Natsu had groped your-" Lucy had slapped her hand over Marie's mouth while blushing. Marie took it off, "Aww, come on now~ don't be like that~ Happy saw him doing that!"

"Plus, he told Cana, remember~?" Lizzy teased.

"Haha~ I remember that! I wanted to see it, so I could tease the both of you~" Cana slurred.

'_I gotta be careful with these mischievous kids! Who knows what they will do next!'_ Lucy mentally made a note to herself. Marie, Lucy, and Lizzy totally forgot about all the people that were with them, sweat dropping. "Wait a minute..." Marie started, "MY CUPCAKES! MAH FUCKING CUPCAKES! HO-LY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! SHIT FUCK! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIIIIITT!"

"WHAAAAAAT? _YOUR_ CUPCAKES?! YOU MEAN _OUR_ CUPCAKES!" They both raced to the kitchen, grabbing the closest oven mitts, and taking them out. They looked ok, "Phew! A-OK! WHO WANTS CUPCAKES?!" Marie yelled while Lizzy was icing them.

**~H~**

"Mmm! These were good!" Lizzy stated, finishing the last one, "Anyone up for a movie?"

"HAI!" Everyone yelled.

"What movie?" Marie asked.

"ANYTHING!" Lucy exclaimed.

Marie and Liz searched and searched for a movie to watch and couldn't find anything they liked. They both sighed and remembered something that they can do as FanFiction writers, wishing and getting what they wished for, they looked at each other and nodded.

"Girls? What's taking you so long?" Bisca asked getting impatient.

Liz and Marie faked a gasp. "What?!" FT girls yelled.

"OH. MY. GOD! YOU HAVE IRON MAN?!" Marie and Liz exclaimed.

"Huh, I don't remember that one being there..." Lucy wondered

"PUT IT IN! PUT IT IN! PUT IT IN" Liz yelled excited.

Marie snickered, "That's what she said."

"MARIE?!"

"Huh, I guess I _DO_ have it..." Lucy said holding the DVD.

"YAY! Iron Man!" Marie and Liz shouted.

After Lucy had put the DVD in she went and sat next to her FT best friends, whispering. "Hey Lu-Chan? What's Iron Man?" Levy asked.

Lucy whispered back, "I have _NO_ idea."

Liz and Marie sat next to each other, fangirling.

**~H~**

"WOW!" Erza exclaimed.

"THAT FUCK-KING WAS AWESOME!" Bisca yelled.

"I AM NOW AN IRON MAN FAN!" Levy held her hands up.

"You know that there is a second one and a third one!" Lizzy stated.

"REALLY?!" The FT girls yelled in unison.

"Yeah! Second and third were awesome! But _MARIE_ here hasn't watched the third one yet." She said pointing to Marie sulking, then Marie saw a book of her interest and grabbed it.

"So now were finished with the movie... I want to know more about your Love Life!" Erza said.

Lizzy blushed, "Well-"

"WOOW..." Lucy and Levy exclaimed.

"What?" Erza asked.

"You are _REALLY_ quite, surprisingly."

"Shut the fuck up," Marie said quietly.

"Don't worry, she gets like that while reading. She has two seperate personalities. That one that you see right now, is her first personality. The loud one is her second one. She uses her second one _ALOT_."

"Liz... WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Cana yelled. She sheepishly laughed, "I've been her best friend for _SIX_ years. She picked up my craziness."

"She's like Levy right now..." Bisca said.

"HEY!" Levy yelled. "It's true though!" Bisca replied to her.

"Oh where was I? OH YEAH! My love life... So I don't have a boyfriend right now, BUT, I named my fantasy boyfriend after Carlos, my crush, so Carlos has dark brown, kinda laid-back spikey hair, green eyes, and he always wears a black shirt with a 3D silver cross, military style pants buy it's dark blue, red and black jordan shoes, a jewel encrested dog tag with 'war' inprinted on it, a gold earring on his left ear, and a spiky silver wrist band. I made him look like a bad boy.

Oh my god in my mind, he looks hot! His power is crush magic, and in extreme cases, blood magic, where he controls an enemy against their will. His personality is very humorous, very hyper, loves to play sports, and is a very quiet sleeper. DO. NOT. ASK. WHY!"

Every one listened to every word, except Marie, because they talked about it before. "Wow! Sounds like a great guy!" Erza exclaimed. "Now Marie, tell us about your love life."

Marie just laid there, legs up and crossed, holding the book she was reading, "Shut up."

Erza started to look pissed off, "No one tells Erza to shut up!"

"I just did, so shut up." Marie plainly said. The FT girls started to look worried for Marie. Lizzy smirked at Marie looking brave against the mighty Erza. Marie looked up seeing Erza with her famous glare, "OOOH SHIT FUCK! WHAT ZE FUCK DID I JUST DO?!" Liz's smirk dropped, "You just told Erza to shut up..."

"OOH SHIT! Gomendasai! When I'm reading, I'm in my own little world! GOMENDASAI!"

Erza calmed down, "It's alright. Now can you tell us about your love life?"

"Sorry Erza, I gotta finish this book, Lizzy will explain," she apologized and went back to her own little world.

"HAI! So Marie's fantasy boy's name is Jordan Monroe. He has spiky, brown hair, a little lighter than Carlos', with black colored eyes. His outfit is red and white plaid shirt with folded up sleeves going up to his elbows, dark blue jeans, a necklace with a golden sun on it, black wrist band, and black and purple nike shoes.

His magic power is Overtake Magic. It is where when he wants to make armor, he touches the choice of metal or rock etc., and it makes armor out of that material! His personality is carefree, knows how to play guitar, makes his own songs, a gaming/anime geek, we are both gaming/anime geeks too! Aannnd he can be crazy when he wants to!"

"Wow, I'm surprised you remembered all that..." She said while reading, "I totally forgot about his last name." everyone sweat dropped.

Then, Marie yawned, Liz yawned, Lucy yawned, soon everybody did too. Marie and Liz looked at each other and screamed, "WE ALL HAVE AN EMOTIONAL CONNECTION!" All of them laughed. It was time for them to go to bed... Meanwhile Natsu and Gray were outside, smirking, listening to what they all said.

**~H~**

"Wow," Lucy said, while on her bed, looking up to the ceiling., "Their even loud in their sleep..." Every girl of Fairy Tail nodded their heads. Those two young ladies, that fell from the sky, were snoring, keeping the FT girls awake. They just had to say sorry tomorrow. Probably dreaming about their fantasy boyfriends.

* * *

**Not kidding when I typed I forgot his last name... I literally had to go through HUNDREDS of emails to find it... Oh god. So I made Lizzy talk more! And me talk less! Lizzy used to talk more than me! :)**

**Ja-Ne~ Bai~**

**-Heartlet**


	6. Chapter 6 Zilla

**HEYLO PEOPLE OF EARTH! Ercy here with a new chappie! Gomen for the delay...I have lots to do for the summer and for school. But Heartlet and I will try to post at least 1 chappie a week. May be even MORE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! Hope you likie! Dont forget your reviews! LOVE YA GUYS! 3**

**~E~**

Marie and Liz wake up the next morning, yawned and said "Good Morning!" But everyone was up, with dark circles around their eyes.

"Hey, how come you guys are up before us?" Marie asked, rubbing her eyes.

"You guys kept us up all night." Lucy stated tiredly.

They looked confused. "How did we-"" With your snoring." Levy interrupted Liz.

"GOMENDASI! We are soooooo sorry!" we both said in usion.

"And you should fix that quickly." Lucy warned us. We gave a confused look. "Why?"

Lucy pointed over to Erza. " When she doesn't get sleep...all hell breaks loose."

Liz immediately got scared. She looked over at Erza, who was emitting her purple aura, staring straight at us.

" OH SHIT !OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!" Liz screamed as she ran out of the room and slammed the door into bathroom.

* * *

**~E~**

As they walked toward the guild, Cana broke the silence with a question.

"SO YOU GUYS! Do you guys have powers?"

Marie's face just lit up." OMG! No...but we want some."

"Do you guys have any idea how to get them?" Bisca asked.

Then Marie's face went sad again."No, but we hope to learn how!"

They walked past town, talking about their powers. Marie and Liz were all hyper and were talking and talking. They walked by people, who were staring at them like they were aliens. But no one noticed when a teenage girl took a picture of Marie and Liz. She backed into the alley and sent the picture to some unknown person. Her talki thingy started to speak.

" Hello?"

"Do you have the targets on lock?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now finish your mission,Zilia ."

* * *

**~E~**

When they are just outside of the guild, they form a circle." Okay, remember what I told you?" Marie informed the girls.

They all nodded.

"Okay. Lets get go."

Gajeel was just fighting with Natsu when he saw the FT girls running towards him. He looked confused. "OI!" he yelled, but they didn't stop.

" IRON MAN!" they shouted. " ZE REAL IRON MAN!" they yelled over and over.

" This isn't over, Salamander-AH!" he shouted as he ran away. The girls kept chasing him and wouldn't stop.

Gray and Natsu, and other guys, just stood there, in jealousy.

" MAN! Why, of all guys, does he get the girls?" Natsu complained.

"I guess he got popular." Gray added.

Marie and Liz walked over to the whining, two boys, grinning from ear to ear. They looked at us, but before they could say anything, the girls said " You jelly?".

Now they looked mad, but they knew it was true." Urusai!." they both yelled, and tried to walk away. But Liz snatched Natsu by his scarf and Gray by his necklace and head popped them both.

Marie laughed and said " That's what you get for being such dumb asses."

* * *

**~E~**

After everyone stopped chasing Gajeel and settled down, they all got drinks and started talking more on how the girls will get their powers. Just then, Master Makarov called us outside. We all looked at each other worriedly. We walked outside not to see Master, but to see a woman with dark purple hair in a braid and gold eyes instead.

" What is this?" Marie asked.

She smiled and said " My name is Zilia. I am Magic teacher and specialist on summoning powers. I've heard around town that two new girls were here, and I decided to help you guys find your powers."

We looked at each other. " No last name?" Liz asked.

" I do have one, but it will blow my cover."

Our eyes widened. It was just what we needed, right in front of our eyes. So we decided to say something.

" Is this a trap? That is just what we need, right in front of us!" Marie protested.

"Surely, this isn't a trap. I just like helping people find their powers." she replied.

The girls talked it over and thought about it. Finally, they came to a conclusion.

"Fine, you can teach us. But, we will keep an eye on you." Liz stated.

" Great. Here is my list of requirements." Zilia said, handing us a list.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" the girls yelled, looking through the list. " WE ARE GOING THROUGH TWO WEEKS STRAIGHT?!"

Zilia smiled and nodded." Yep. So, do we have a deal?"

"But what abo-" "Do we have a deal?" Zilia cut off with a more serious voice. sighed. "Hai."

"Great. We start at tomorrow at dawn."


	7. Chapter 7 Jellal Enters

**HHHAAAAAAAAAAARRRROOOO~! Heartlet here with ze seventh chapter! Last one was kinds short. _Ercy_... Anyway... Sorry for not posting! Been busy! :( LET'S CUT TO THE ROMANCE! Sort of... Read and Enjoy!**

**~H~**

**-Two weeks later-**

Marie and Liz plopped down on the floor where they opened the door and moaned, "Tadaima..." Then suddenly they got up and started running around crazily. Marie saw a barrel next to Cana and yelled, "FUCKING BARREL! WHAT ZA FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Everyone sweat dropped, except Lizzy who kept on running around. Then Zilla walked in. "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SCREWING UP PEWDIE'S PLAYTHOUGH IN AMNESIA?! YOU STUPID BITCH! I SWEAR PEWDIE WILL GET REVENGE ON YOU! DON'T EVER KIDNAP STEPHANO AGAIN! YOU MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH BASTARD WHORE!" She then kicked the barrel across the room, ran to a corner, shut her eyes, crouched down and yelled in the top of her lungs, "CHAIR MODE ACTIVATE!"

Lizzy ran up to her and pouted, "Marryyy-Chaaaaaaaan~ I can still see you!"

Marie shot her eyes open and ran away, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! THE BRO SAW ME~! DON'T KILL ME, DON'T KILL ME, DON'T KILL MEEEEE~!"

"Mary-Cha-an~!" Liz said running after her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Both girls laughed like a maniac.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND CHAIRMODE ACTIVATE AND BARRELS~!" Lizzy pouted again.

"YOU WILL UNDERSTAND WHEN YOU WATCH PEWDIEPIEEE~!" Marie yelled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They laughed again. Natsu approched Zilla while sweatdropping at the scene, "Zilla? What did you do to them?"

"They haven't slept a wink in two weeks, to keep them awake, they hooked up on coffee," She said calmly.

"I AM MORE HYPER THAN THAT ONE TIME I ATE A WHOLE PACK OF GREEN SPRINKLES FOR LUUUUUUUUUUNCH~!" Lizzy spinned. (**A.N. She actually did that, but I wasn't there cuz I was sick. I wanted to see it. Everyone else told me about it. I felt left out :( **)

Zilla sighed, looking at Lucy and Erza for help, "Will you please?"

They nodded, and in unison they both punched Marie and Liz on their heads. They both snapped out of the hyperness and winced in pain,"Hey! That... was... both... really... mean..." And they drifted off to sleep. Everyone in the guild sighed. The girls' craziness was gone. Lucy and Erza both carried them to Lucy's apartment.

**-Tomorrow-**

Marie stretched and moaned, "Ah! I feel refreshed..."

"MARIE!" Said a sqeaky voice.

"Huh?" She searched for the voice.

"YOU LEFT ME HERE FOR TWO WEEKS! HOW COULD YOU?!" George sqwaked.

"GOMENDASAI!" Marie bowed. She went to Lizzy's bed and yelled, "LIZ, GET THE FUCK UP!"

"Mmmm, Jellal~" Lizzy moaned before getting up,"Huh? Marie? I was having a dream with Erza and Jellal! How romantic it was!" Liz rubbed her eyes.

Marie shrugged it off, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I figured."

"Hehehe~ Let's go to the guild!"

**~H~**

"TADAIMA!" Liz shouted. Lucy said, "You finally calmed down, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah we have," Marie sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. Zilla walked up to them and gave each of them a necklace. "Nanikohrei?" Liz asked. Marie's necklace had a blue jay, while Liz's necklace had a sword.

"These are you need help or more training, you press the button here and It will teleport me to you!"

"But we're from earth!" Marie yelled.

"Yeah! I know!" Zilla grinned.

"And this." Zilia handed Marie and Liz bracelets, one with pink and purple beads with a cloud in the middle, and one with red and black jewels with a candle in the middle. " These will give you the power to call or chat with me if you need anything."Both of the earth girls hugged her and thanked her.

"So Marie, Liz, what kind of powersー" Erza got interrupted by the doors that burst open. Liz's head turned to the figure. From the looks of it, the figure was male, with blue hair... _Wait_, _Male? Blue hair?_ Liz thought. Marie only got a glimpse of blue when Lizzy tackled the figure on the floor, "JELLAL~! MY WISH CAME TRUE!"

Jellal looked shocked out of his wits. "J-Jellal? What are you doing here?!" Erza yelled.

"I don't know! I was doing things, then I felt like coming here! AND WILL YOU GET THIS GIRL OFF OF ME?!"

"No! Jellal~!" Lizzy whined.

"Sorry Jellal, she is one of your biggest fans..." Marie apologized.

"Who are you?" Jellal asked.

"My nー" Marie started.

"My name is Elizabeth! 12 years old! Turning 13 in september! You can call me Lizzy or Liz!" Liz interrupted.

"E-hem! My name is Marie. Also 12 years old but two DAYS older than her. Call me Mary-Chan if you want, Jellal!" She smiled.

Jellal smiled back which made Marie blush, and Lizzy jealous.

"They fell from the sky while doing ordinary things. They came from earth, or whatever. Marie brought a bird with her. But I have no idea where it is now," Gray filled in.

"He's at Lucy's apartment, thinking," Marie answered him. Lizzy went up to Jellal and whispered, "You like Erza, right?" He blushed. "I knew it! No worries I won't tell! I already know that you two kissed!" She giggled. Jellal blushed even more.

"How-Howー?"

"They make a show about you guys! We know everything about you!" Marie said, "You guys chat more! I will be doing something. Lizzy!"

"Hai!"

"We will try to get Natsu to like Lucy and Gray to like Juvia alright?" Marie whispered.

"Right!"

"Now Go!" Marie and Liz ran off.

"Natsu? Can you come with me please?" Marie demanded.

Natsu grinned, "Alright!"

-**Marie's P.O.V.**- **~H~**

So, Natsu and I went behind the guild to talk. I turned to face him, "Natsu, do you like Lucy?"

"Yes of course!" He grinned.

"Like what kind of _like_?"

"Well, like a friend and partner!"

I facepalmed, "Do you _love_ her?"

"Like a sister!" He smiled.

'_I need a Mickey Mouse glove to facepalm myself'_ I thought. "What about love like a girlfriend?"

"What's a girlfriend?" I sighed at his denseness, "A girlfriend is someone you act romantically with! Like kissing on the lips, embrace each other, protecting, spending all you can with her, going on dates, and all other lovey dovey stuff!"

"What's a kiss?"

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH! FUUUCK ME! A kiss is... Well um... Uh... Let's see... Hmm. AHA! A kiss is where your lips press against your lover's lips! Also known as Lucy! If you want something deeper than... MAKE OUT WITH HER!" I grinned.

"Make out? Make out what?"

"Look Natsu I am trying really damn fucking hard not to demonstrate it to you! I don't want Lucy or anybody thinking the wrong thing! PLUS I NEVER KISSED ANYONE BEFORE!" I waved my arms, "But," I said blushing, "Insert your tongue into her mouth while kissing her, and let your tongues dance together. Not actually dancing together like what you're thinking now..."

Natsu snapped out of his thoughts of his and Lucy's tongues holding hands and dancing, "But I still don't understand this _love_ stuff..."

"Alright follow me." I said while going to the window we past earlier, "You see that? Alzack and Bisca is an example of love. They are embracing each other and kissing each other. That is called Love. You see that? Elfman and Mira love each other but not like Alzack and Bisca! Yes, they protect each other and spend time with each other but that's because of their sibling love! An example of sibling love. Siblings are brother and sister." Natsu closed his mouth.

"So what happens when you're with Lucy?"

"Well, sometimes my stomach gets all fuzzy when we hang out, and when I look at her sometimes my face goes red."

"Natsu, that's what happens when you love someone! You love Lucy!"

Natsu smiled, "Yeah, I guess I _DO_ love Lucy. Thanks Marie! I'm going to tell her now!" He says finally getting this whole _ROMANCE_ stuff.

"MAAAAAATTEEEN! Don't tell her or anyone yet!"

"Why not?"

"Cuz I want to wait! If you tell her or anyone, I will get Erza to fuck you up!" I threatened.

Natsu shivered. I went and hugged Natsu and he hugged back. "C'mon, let's go back!" I said.

"Hai!"

-**Lizzy's P.O.V.**-** ~H~**

"Gray would you come with me for a sec?" I asked. "Fine." He shrugged. I stopped short, "Juvia! Don't worry I won't do anything! I'm saving your love!" I whispered the last part to her.

She sighed and told me to go in relief. Gray and I went to a huge tree, and I sighed. "Gray, I am going to make this short and clear." He looked at me confusedly.

"WHY THE FUCK HAVEN'T YOU MADE A MOVE ON JUVIA YET, BASTARD?!" I screeched at him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled.

"Oh Come ON! You and I know you like Juvia, but you don't show it in the show." I stated.

Gray blushed nervously. " W-what show?"

"Never mind that! You need to start thinking about this." I said using a lot of hand gestures.

" Thinking about what?" he asked stupidly, avoiding the conversation.

I pulled out my mickey mouse glove, put it on my hand, face palmed myself, and put it back in my pocket.

" About you and Juvia. Honestly, to tell you the truth, I actually know your deepest darkest secrets, about your whole life, past, present, and future. And you don't listen to what I'm saying, I will tell all your secrets. And Juvia, especially Juvia." I stated, thinking about how powerful I was. _Note to self, I need to take control of my power._

Gray sweatdropped and took a huge step back. _DAMN THIS GIRL! She knows everything about me! And so does her friend too. How the fuck do I get myself out of this? _Gray thought to himself.

I sat back against the tree, grinning."Ready to listen, ice skater?"

He came over and sat down next to me." Good. Now, do you want to get closer to Juvia or not?"

He hesitated for several seconds, but said "Sort of...wait, no. Yes."

I smiled. " FANTASTIC!" I yelled in a british accent.

"What the fuck? " Gray added.

I slapped him upside the head and glared at him with my deadly glare. He sweatdropped and leaned back. _Bitch. _He thought to himself.

"What was that?" I said angrily. _HOLY SHIT! SHE CAN READ MY THOUGHTS TOO?!_

" Yeah, what do you expect? A girl without a brain?" I asked. " Now shut up. I need to think."

I thought about some ideas, some stupid but would work, and some only a mastermind might think of, but that's too obvious.

"Are you done thinking?" he asked impatiently.

"Waaaaaiiiiiiiiit...Okay! I have a plan! But you must not know yet. You have to figure it out on that night!" I said, getting up and wiping of my black knee leggings.

" OI! I thought you were helping me!" Gray yelled back at me.

"Don't worry! You will know soon!" I shouted back, waving my hand.

So then, Gray just sat there, thinking of what she could do to help him.

"Well, I have no clue."

**Back to normal P.O.V. ~H~**

"Maryyyy-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN," Lizzy shouted running to her best friend, "I've finished hoo-mmmmmmf!" Marie slapped a hand on Lizzy's mouth.

_GEEZ! Stop saying things out of the blue!_ Marie thought.

"Gomendasai," Lizzy bowed.

_DA FUCK?! YOU CAN READ MINDS?!_

"Yeah I can... I'M COBRA'S SISTER!" She yelled

_NO FAIR! I WANT TO READ MINDS TOO!_ Marie puffed out her cheeks.

"Well, too fucking bad, girlie!"

"How did it go?" Marie asked curiousity coming out in her voice.

"SWELL!"

_Who says swell anymore?_

"I DO!"

"Well at least you didn't have a frustrating time with a dense idiot."

"At least I got to spend time with Gray!" Liz blushed.

"Wait... do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She asked.

"That!" Marie heard a voice from the end of the guild.

'_Yeah! She even pulled out this weird gigantic white glove! It was HUGE!'_ Gray's voice.

'_Well, Marie told me that I love-'_ Natsu's voice...WAIT! Marie made sure that Erza wasn't holding a strawberry cake, things will get ugly, Marie grabbed Erza's wrist and rushed over where Natsu and Gray were, good thing they stopped mid-sentence. Marie pointed her index finger at Natsu, had a fake 'close to tears look', had a fake blush, and yelled, "NATSU HARASSED ME! HE WAS MY IDOL TOO! HE WAS NOT THE GUY I EXPECTED HIM TO BE!" Marie yelled looking away from his face.

Erza's face had and extremely angry look on it and a murderous aura around her. Natsu on the other had had a shocked and horrified look, "WA? I NEVERー!" Waved his hand defensively. "NATSUU!" Erza grabbed his collar. Then Natsu remembered something and in exact specific words and in a threatening voice.

_MAAAAAATTEEEN! Don't tell her or anyone yet!_

_Why not?_

_Cuz I want to wait! If you tell her or anyone, I will get Erza to fuck you up!_

Natsu hated himself for not remembering, _Oh fuck, I'm doomed._ He thought. Erza dragged him on the floor to some place where he will get beat up. Marie was laughing hysterically. "AHAHAHA! I TOLD YOU TO NOT TELL ANYONE!" Gray looked scared, "What happened when you were talking to him back there?!"

"I told him to not tell anyone a certain thing. Or else I would get Erza. He was going to tell you. And he got punished! MWAHAHAHA!"

_Note to self, DO NOT MESS WITH MARIE AND LIZ! _Gray made a note to himself.

_You're damn right to think that, ice skater. _Liz thought back to Gray.

Lizzy walked up to Marie and sighed, "POOR NATSU! You are really mean." Marie huffed, "Says the girl who hits everybody with a damn metal ruler FOR NO APPARENT REASON AT ALL!"

"YOU DO THAT TOO!" "YEAH WELL AT LEAST I DON'T DO IT EVERY SCHOOL DAY!" Everybody was sweat-dropping at the bickering girls, "OI! I'M NOT ALL THAT DEADLY!" "SAYS THE GIRL WHO KNOWS HOW TO KILL A PERSON WITH HER THUMB AND PAPERCLIP AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT!" "Yeah, it's not that impressive." The guild was terrified of the two. _Note to self, NEVER MESS WITH THOSE TWO!_ The entire guild shivered.

"Oi, Lizzy! Remember that time we were talking about slit throats and pain?" Marie stated.

"Yeah! That was dark..."

_OH MY GOD! T_he guild practically fainted.

* * *

**This was the longest chapter I ever wrote! Well, Lizzy wrote her P.O.V. down... I know Lizzy more than you guys, so no questions about her! JELLAL CAME! Maybe we can set up a date with Erza and Jellal? Ne? HOW ABOUT WE START STALKING PEOPLE! YEAH! GREAT IDEA! :D In this fanfiction of course! But beware of Lizzy! I don't stalk people... well... at least... not yet... MWAHAHAHA! **

**Oh and BTW... did anyone else notice that Virgo was twerking for the treasure hunters in the latest chapter? O.O XD**

**Ja-Ne~ Bai~**

**-Heartlet**


	8. Chapter 8 Jellal and Erza's Date

**HEYLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ercy here! I am here with chapter 8! 3 more chappies to go! Sorry we haven't posted in a while...this one I hope you will all likie! ~E~  
**

* * *

The next day, everyone in the guild quiet. They suddenly stopped talking when Marie and Liz walked in. They sat down at the bar and looked around. Everyone's eyes were on them. They questioned what was going on with them.

"Mira?" Marie asked, sipping her milkshake. "Why is everyone starring at us?"

"Oh my. It's what you guys were talking about yesterday!" Mira replied with a big smile.

"Lets think back." Liz suggested. They stopped and closed their eyes.

_ "POOR NATSU! You are really mean." Marie huffed, "Says the girl who hits everybody with a damn metal ruler FOR NO APPARENT REASON AT ALL!"_

_"YOU DO THAT TOO!" "YEAH WELL AT LEAST I DON'T DO IT EVERY SCHOOL DAY!" Everybody was sweat-dropping at the bickering girls, "OI! I'M NOT ALL THAT DEADLY!" "SAYS THE GIRL WHO KNOWS HOW TO KILL A PERSON WITH HER THUMB AND PAPERCLIP AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT!" "Yeah, it's not that impressive."_

_"Oi, Lizzy! Remember that time we were talking about slit throats and pain?" Marie stated._

_"Yeah! That was dark..."_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"Oh God... woops." Liz shrugged nervously.

"We should keep those convo's to ourselves." Marie agreed.

Just after they apologized to everyone, some one walked through the door. Marie turned her head toward the figure. From the looks of it, it was a male with blue glasses and a suit..._Wait, _Marie thought, _Male? Blue glasses_? _Suit?_ Liz turned her head quickly to a screaching noise.

"LOKE! ERMAGERD, ITS YOU!" Marie yelled while squeezeing him into a hug.

"Um...h-hii!" Loke managed to say, while struggling to breathe.

Lucy and Liz ran over to help him get Marie off. "C'mon Marie. Off you go." Liz said trying to separate the two.

"IYA! LOKEEEE!" She yelled again squeezing tighter.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." Liz used her powers using her mind to pin Marie to a wall and cuff her without touching her.

"LiZ! I WAS HAVING A MOMENT!" Marie complained trying to get free from the restraints.

"Woah! How did you do that?" Lucy asked amazed.

Liz smiled at her and went over to Loke. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Ohayo, Loke! I am Elizabeth. That was Marie, my best friend. Gomen for that. She really likes you." Liz explained walking over to Marie.

Liz waved her hand and the restraints were free. Marie ran up to Loke and said " HI! I'm Marie! I'm 12 But I'm two days older than her! Turning 13 in September!"

"Heh." Loke laughed and pushed up his glasses then took Marie's hands. " The pleasure is all mine, Miss." Marie blushed.

"Loke? What's up?" Lucy said walking over here.

" Oh, that! I heard there were new comers, so I decided to welcome them." he explained, "So I take it that your my biggest fan, Marie?"

"Nope! I love Natsu more than you~!" Marie stated like it was nothing. "Aww, she doesn't mean that, _right_?" Lizzy glared.

"Nope, I DO mean it."

Loke was sulking in a corner then stood up, "Well at least I have Lucy!" picking Lucy up. Marie took out a spray bottle full of water and sprayed Loke, "NO! NO! BAD! BAD KITTY! YOU WILL NEVER GET LUCY! NO! KITTY, BAD!" Loke hissed at her as he dropped Lucy.

While they were talking, Liz walked over to Erza.

" Hey Erza!" Liz said.

" Hey. What's up?"

"I want to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"You like Jellal right?"

Erza blushed, dragged Liz over to a corner, and covered my mouth.

"Don't say that out loud!" She quietly scolded Liz.

"Gomen, but, I want to help."

"With what?"

"You and Jellal."

That suddenly stopped Erza for a second. She let go of Liz's collar and sighed.

"Why?" She mumbled, stilll blushing.

"Because, you too are my favorite pairing and I would hate to see nothing happen between you too."

"Alright then. How will you help?"

Liz smiled evily. "A date."

"Nani!?"

"You heard me."

"B-but how?!"

"Meet me tomorrow night in the middle of town right next to that big tree. And wear something nice.'" With that said, Liz walked away, leaving Erza there to wonder.

* * *

Later that night, Erza stood at the tree, waiting for Liz. She wore nice black pants and a red ruffly top, she had her hair in a ponytail with a light red bow. She saw someone walking toward her, but it wasnt Liz. It was a boy. Wait, no, a guy. Wait, is that Jellal?!

"Liz!" Jellal called out, no one answered.

Jellal walked through town, going to the big tree where he would meet Liz. He found her and started running closer, but the closer he got, it didn't look like Liz anymore. It was still a girl, but she had reddish hair, and dark eyes. "E-Erza?!"

"Oh hey, Jellal. Have you seen Liz?" Erza asked.

"I was just about to ask you that." Jellal repiled.

They suddenly realized what she had done. _Damn you, Liz._ They both thought at the same time.

Meanwhile Liz and George were crouching behind a bush with an evil glint in their eyes, "Kufufufufufufu~"

"So since Liz has tricked us... Do you want to do something?" Erza asked. Jellal just shrugged and said "Sure." with a smile. She sighed, "I have an idea. Wanna head to the beach?" "Sounds nice." and off they went. Lizzy and George went on stalking them George was flying in the sky keeping sight of them and Liz hiding like a professional ninja. "Hey, Erza?"

"Hmm?"

"Ever get the feeling you're getting followed?" Jellal looking behind him.

"Hmm, yeah." They just shrugged it off and kept on walking.

_They never suspect a thing_, Lizzy evilly thought. Soon enough she finds that she is already at the beach! Now she was behind a huge rock waiting for fluff to happen.

**Meanwhile at the guild...**

Marie went up to Lucy ready to tell her who Nashi's parents are, "Lucy-nee~!" she turned around and tilted her head slightly to the right, "Nani?"

"Remember I told you at the sleepover about Nashi?"

"Yeah?" "Well, I'm ready to tell you who is going to be Nashi's parents in the future."

"YAY! TELL ME! TELL ME NOW!" Lucy giggled.

"Okay... Nashi's parents areー"

"Ma-chan!" a high pitched voice called out.

"Ma-chan? What the fuck kinda nickname is Ma-chan?!" Then she remembered an anime that she watched whose main character was nicknamed Ma-chan, "You know what? Nevermind."

"If you don't like it, I'll just call you Mary!" Marie turned around finding a little long haired bluenette that had her hair tied up in pig tails, right beside her was a white cat.

"No, Ma-chan is fine Wendy... Gomen..." "It's fine. Want to come and hang out with me and Carla today?"

"DO I?!" Marie grinned, nodding her head. "DON'T FORGET ABOUT MEE~!" Said a flying blue cat.

* * *

**Back to Erza and Jellal**

"So, Jellal. Why did you come here in the first place?" Erza asked cautiously, walking alongside him on the beach.

"Uh...Nothing! I was just roaming around and I ended up here with no reason at all!" Jellal stuttered back, nervously.

Erza stopped in her tracks. Jellal stopped too. She look at him with a blank expression. "You know, I'm not taking that for an answer."

Jellal sighed. "Fine. I came here because..."

"Because what?"

"Because I wanted to see you."

Erza blushed. "N-nan-" She got cut off by her being pulled into his arms.

She blushed even more.

"Erza?" he asked.

"Y-yes?"

"I love you."

"I-Iー" She couldn't even finish her sentence as Jellal pressed his warm lips on hers. She was shocked but kissed him back. After a while Jellal's tongue begged for entrance and Erza opened her mouth a little bit as they locked lips for the longest time.

Liz was fangirling at the scene, she telepathically called Marie because she knew that she would be upset if she didn't see one of her favorite couples kiss in person.

_Really?! Be right back Wendy! Might take long! Heehee~! Okay Lizzy TELEPORT MEH!_

"Hai!" Lizzy obeyed, Marie popped right next to her in seven seconds and she began fangirling with Lizzy while blushing, "HEEHEE! Awww~"

Erza and Jellal pulled away after what seemed like hours, breathless and blushing.

* * *

**The next day**

"ELIZABETH!" Erza shouted across the guild.

"Oh Gosh...I'm screwed." Liz said under her breathe.

Erza went up to Marie and Liz, took hold of their hair, and dragged them to a corner.

"SHIT THAT HURT!" Marie complained.

"Why the hell didn't show up, first of all!" Erza scolded.

" I tried to help you, and it worked. Didn't it?" Liz smirked.

Erza scowled at her, but it was true. She let go of their hair.

"THANK YOU! AND I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Marie yelled, stomping away.

Liz got up and folded her arms. "I'm not hearing an apology."

"Bu-"

"Apology."

Erza resisted for a moment. "Fine. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I ditched you too." Liz said, putting her hand on Erza's shoulder. " You can get back at me any time."

Lucy ran up to Liz and Erza. "Ohayou Liz, Erza!"

"By the way you didn't answer my question, Liz." Lucy stated.

Liz smirked. " Ah...that. MINNA! COME OUTSIDE!" she shouted to the guild.

When everyone was outside, Marie and Liz stood in front of them.

"Alright, Lucy. Marie goes first." Liz said, pointing to Marie.

"Hai! FIRE-RESHAPE: PHOENIX!" She put her hands together, while a glowing light surrounded them, then both of her hands reached up to the sky and a orangy, yellowly, red firey phoenix came flying, "Hup!" She yelled jumping on her phoenix that flew across the sky, she put her hands together again making a giant Fairy Tail symbol, then landed of the ground with her phoenix.

"THAT THING ISN'T GOING TO REPLACE ME RIGHT?!" George sqwaked with jealously.

"Of course not." She giggled, as the phoenix dissapeared.

"Geez, show off much?" Liz shook her head.

"Oh, lets see _ALL_ of your magic then, I want to see them!" Marie cheered, childishly.

"Wait, wait, wait. What was that?" Gray pointed out.

"Oh that? It's Fire-Creation magic. A combination of you and Natsu's magic!"

"Sugei!" Natsu shouted.

"I can also make a sword, wings, a dragon, and many more!"

"I WANNA SEE THE DRAGON!" Natsu stomped his feet on the ground like a five-year-old, with a three-year-old voice.

Marie giggled, "Hai, Hai! Fire-ReShape: Dragon!" She yelled stretching her arms out, her right fist above her left palm. A firey Dragon came out, "These animals are like my pets, I love them and they love me back," She said as she stroked the dragon's head, "GOOD THING I DON'T GET COLD ANYMORE! AHAHAHA!"

"OKAY! OKAY! MY TURN!" Liz pushed Marie aside.

"Humph, fine, but Flame stays." She walked away jumping on the gigantic dragon's back.

"Alright! What do you guys want to see?" Liz asked cheerfully.

"Wait. Did you just say "_What_ do you want to see?" Erza questioned.

"Yeah! Any kind of magic, you name it! I can do it! Except Marie's." Liz pouted. "_Haha."_ Marie thought.

"Alright. I want to see my magic." Erza stated. _Ha. She can't use mine. Mine is too advanced._

"Oh really?" Liz retorted.

"Kansou!"

Liz requiped into her Death Star Armor. It was black and yellow metal skirt, strapless top, Metal arm covers, a yellow forehead crown, black,glowy boots, and star shaped wings.

"Think again, Erza." Liz smirked.

Erza's mouth dropped. " ."

" I CAN BEAT YOU! If I try, of course." Liz spazzed.

"No Liz..." Marie sweat-dropped.

"MY TURN!" Natsu Complained.

"Yosh! Kareu no Houko!" And amazingly, it happened, shooting through the air.

"Woah!" Natsu smiled.

"Wait. You didn't take off your armor?" Levy pointed out.

"Oh yeah. I can use different magics at the same time!" Liz bragged.

"LIZ! STOP BRAGGING!" Marie scolded.

"Bu-"

"CORNER. NOW."

"Hai..."

After a few hours, they left the guild and went to Lucy's apartment.

"Good night, Marie, Liz." Lucy whispered.

"Good night!"

"Hey Marie." Liz whispered so Lucy wouldn't here.

"Hai?"

"You know what tomorrow is?"

"Very well." She smiled.

With that said, they went to sleep, looking forward to tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9 Liz's Fight

**Ercy typing! :3 So our birthday passed already, (mine was on the 21st OF SEPTEMBER and Marie's was on the 19th of September) my and Mary-Chan's families were busy all through that month so we didn't get to post our birthday chapter... Because... You know... It has been one month since our birthday passed... So while reading this story, think of us as happy, crazy, and bubbly 13 year old girls, okie? Oh and when I said that there were three more chapters there wasn't... One more chapter and we're finished. READ ON PEOPLEZ!**

Marie and Liz were plopped down on a table, moaning and groaning, because they were bored as hell, suddenly the doors burst open, "HEEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOO EVERYBODY!~ MWAH IS BACK FROM A, MIIISSSIIIIOOOON!" A short silver-haired mage sung out '_mission_'. Lisanna grinned throwing her arms out in excitement. Her eyes landed on two particular glaring girls with murderous auras around them, she put her right hand next to her mouth and whispered, "Mira-nee, who are those girls?"

"Oh, them? Ahahaha! They just joined the guild while you were gone!" Mira giggled.

Lisanna can't lie to herself so, she thought that the girls were kinda scary. Marie jumped off of the table glaring daggers at Lisanna, poking a finger on her chest, "Look Lisanna. I love you and NO HATE, but..." Marie began threatening her in a cold, low voice so only she and Liz would hear, "Natsu is fucking Lucy's, he will never in a damn lifetime be interested in you, so back the fuck up."

Lisanna shivered, "H-Hai!"

"Marie, don't be so hard on Lisanna." Liz stated as she walked toward the three.

Lisanna hid behind Liz's shoulder. " She is scaring me! Help me!" Lisanna whispered.

" Marie. No being mean to Lisanna. Go and find a mission." Liz pointed to the mission board.

"Bu-"

"Go."

"Okay." And Marie walked away.

" Thank you so much. She is scary. Who are you two?" Lisanna asked.

" I'm Liz, and sorry she a major NaLu fan, her name is Marie, and yes she is scary, but not as scary as me! AHAHAHA!" Liz laughed out loud, and the guild shivered.

"Hehe...okaaaaay...so, how did you get here?" Lisanna questioned.

"FUCKING MAGIC BITCH!" Marie yelled from across the guild.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN MARIE! I'M TRYING TO TALK HERE, IF YOU DON'T FRIGGIN MIND!" Liz screamed back.

" Yeah...I'll just say you two came by accident and stick with that."

"That's good." Liz agreed and walked to Erza and Marie.

* * *

"Hey Liz!" Erza called from her table.

Liz walked over to Erza. " Yeeeeeeeees?"

"YO LIZ! LETS FIGHT!" Natsu yelled obnoxiously, running toward her.

"Hey, I was just thinking that." Erza exclaimed.

"So Liz, you up for it? Or you scared?" Natsu teased.

The whole guild surrounded them, yelling "Fight! Fight!" over and over again.

Liz looked at the two. She smirked. "Okay. I will. But first, I want a milkshake!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaa-"

" NO QUESTIONS ASKED, PEOPLE! MIRA! Can you get me a chocolate milkshake?" Liz asked.

"Hai!"

" Make that two!" Marie said, smiling.

After everyone decided to get a milkshake, Erza, Natsu, Liz, and the whole guild went outside in front of the guild. Liz was stretching, Erza was so focused you couldn't break her staring, and Natsu was jumping all over the place. Lucy was trying to hold him down, but she too was getting thrwon all over the place. Lucy and Cana finally calmed Natsu down enough to stand still.

"Alright everyone! Listen Up!" Mira called out.

"I want a fair fight! I don't want anyone to get seriously injured, or else you automatically lose. Liz, You can only use up to two magic types for this fight. Choose wisely. These are some of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail. They do not hold back. I will give you time to think while i prep Natsu and Erza." Mira explained.

_Okay, Ice skater, Marie, what do you think I should use? Now I'm really scared. _Liz thought to Gray and Marie, shaking.

_Liz, calm down. They will probably hold back a little. _Marie thought back.

_Don't worry, Liz._ Gray thought. _Just use what ever you feel comfortable with. We are on your side._

Liz nodded to them. _Okay. __Thanks guys. I knew I could count to you. And Gray, your pants...  
_

" AH!"

" Liz, what magics are you going to use? " Mira asked.

" It's a suprise."

"Okay, you're sure?"

"Positively Sure!." Liz Smiled.

"Then let's begin."

* * *

Erza changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, Natsu smiled evily, and Liz made her giant, golden axe appear.

" Ready!"

"Set!"

"Go!"

_" _Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu jumped toward Liz, but Liz blocked it off with her axe. She smiled, which made Natsu looked confused.

"Lightning strike of the Lightning God!" and suddenly the axe surrounded with lightning, Liz slammed it into the ground, lightning struck from the ground, right into Natsu and Erza.

" Heavens Wheel!" Erza exclaimed.

" Lava swords!" Liz melted the swords.

" Wings of the Fire Dragon!"

" Fire Empress Armor!"

"BAKA! I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE! Fists of the Lightning God!"

Liz stepped back a little, losing her balance.

"Woooooaaaaaahhhhhh!" Liz fell to the ground.

"OUCH! MY BEHIND!"

"Gotcha now, Liz!" Natsu yelled, jumping towards her.

Liz scrambled on her knees out of his way before she got hit. " OH SHIT! WHAT THE HELL NATSU!? YOU TRYIN TO KILL ME!?"

"May be." Natsu smirked.

"DAMN YOU THEN!" Liz jumped toward Natsu, smashing him into the rocks.

"Liz!"

"WHAT NOW PERSO- oh." Liz looked to see Erza running toward her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! MARIE! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEH!" Liz cried out, running around like a crazy person.

"Ahahahahahahha, Liz! Face her like a man!" Marie gave Liz some sarcastic courage.

" NOT. HELPING. AND YOU SOUND JUST LIKE ELFMAN!"

Erza re-quipped into her Lightning Empress Armor and shot lightning at the two and blew up half the ground, and sent the two flying.

After all the fog cleared up, Liz plopped on the ground next to Natsu. " Ow...that hurt..."

"It was supposed to." Erza smiled evily.

" I'm done. You win." Liz complained " But, You went easy on me. That's not what I expected from a mage like you."

"I would've taken you already, but I decided to be nice." Natsu added and smirked.

"Oh really!? Wanna try me?!" Liz yelled, chasing after him.

" YOU HAVE TO GET ME TO BEAT ME!"

Liz now has an evil aura around her. "You're gonna die in seven days, all I need to do is to touch you, and you will."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH! SHE'S SCARY!" Natsu ran in terror.

" COME HERE, OH SO BRAVE ONE!" Liz screamed as she ran after him.

They ran into town, but they won't be back soon. Everyone else just stood there, in horror. "Is she really gonna curse Natsu?" Levy asked.

"Of course not! She bluffs a lot."

Everyone laughed. They all went back inside except Lucy and Marie.

" You still didn't tell me who the parents of Nashi are." Lucy said.

" Oh yeah! Right, they are-"

"IMMA GET YOU SOON! YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!" Liz yelled at Natsu as they came towards the guild.

" UGH! So many interruptions!" Lucy complained.

Lucy walked in the path of Natsu and tripped him. " Will you stop? I'm trying to talk here!"

" Yeah, sorry, princess." Natsu teased.

Lucy blushed. "Now I'm gonna chase you!"

"Haha! You need to catch meeeee!" Natsu started running again.

" Okay Marie. Imma go and get some bandages. Wanna come?" Liz asked.

"Nah. I'll stay here until you come back. Go ahead." Marie replied, holding out her hand to the town.

" See ya!"

"Bai!"

Then Marie stood there staring at the ground and saw a shadow appear at the corner of her eyes, she waited until it got closer to her and elbowed whoever it was in the ribs.

"OOF!"

She turned around seeing Gray lying on the ground in pain. Marie instantly felt bad and widened her eyes, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Gray!" kneeling down at him.

He sat up, "It's ok. I'm used to it."

"No really, I am."

"No it's fine."

Marie stood up and so did Gray, "I saw you standing there and thought you looked lonely."

"Thanks, um, I'll... be right back. JUVIA!"

She came out of a bush, "H-hai?"

Marie whispered to her, "Juvia can I hang out with Gray today? Don't worry I am NOT going to do anything with him. I only want you two together."

"Fine, but I got my eye on you."

"YAY! THANKS JUVIA!" She hugged her.

"What happened back there?" Gray asked.

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

**Marie's P.O.V.**

After walking to the park, me and Gray sat on a park bench, "So Gray. We haven't really talked much, and this is getting REALLY awkward."

"I have nothing else to talk about..."

"Hmm, nothing huh?" I smirked.

"Yup."

"How about Juvia?"

...

HA! Yes! MATCHMAKER TIME!

"Gray I really, strongly ship both of you together and I love it. You obviously know Juvia's feelings already, or you are really that dense, you need to make a move on her. I MEAN COME ON! And you already talk about this with Liz too! SERIOUSLY!"

"But I'm too shy to..." He mumbled softly thinking that I won't hear.

"DAAAAAAAW! Is Gray too shy to talk to a girl he likes?"

"NO!" he had that '_What the fuck you heard me?_' face.

"Then do it! Please? For me?"

"But-But-But-"

I stared down at him evilly, "You're going to do it or else."

"Or else what?"

I held out my hand and out came a fiery sword, "Oh, nothing."

He gulped and started running while screaming bloody murder.

"OH COME BACK HERE YOU!" running after him. Oh how we torture poor, poor Gray. Oh well. MWAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Lizzy came back with the bandages and heard screaming.

"HEEEEEEELLLLP! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Gray yelled.

" Wha? MARIE! STOP CHASING GRAY AROUND WITH THAT THING!" Liz yelled at Marie.

" BUT HE WON'T CONFESS HIS FEELINGS TO JUVIA!"

" WOAH WOAH WOAH! WHAT NOW?!" Liz started to magically take out swords.

"HE SAID HE DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE A MOVE ON JUVIA!"

"HE WHAT!? GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHH!"

"YOU PROMISED ME, GRAY! NOW NO MORE MR. NICE GUY! I WILL FORCE YOU TO EVEN IF IT KILLS ME! she yelled.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" and the three ran into town again.


	10. Chapter 10 The End?

**Heartlet here! Ermahgerd it's actually ending! :( NOOOOOOO I WANT TO STAY IN FT FOREVER! GrUvia will finally happen! and Enters Erin and Julia! Yay! Enjoy pls.**

**~H~**

"LIZ! MARIE! GEEZ! STOP TORTURING POOR GRAY!" Mira yelled. Gray hid behind her scared out of his mind.

"PFFFT! HA! Gray is scared of thirteen year olds!" Natsu laughed.

"You are too!" he pointed at him.

"AM NOT!"

"THEN WHY WERE YOU RUNNING AWAY?!" then the bickering started.

"Marie-san, you said you weren't going to do anything with Gray." Juvia told her.

"But he said he wouldn't confess to you!" Marie pouted.

"Gray-sama did?"

"Yeah."

"Everybody in the guild now!" Liz yelled.

"Hai!"

* * *

Marie and Liz were just walking around the guild talking to each other about anime and they spotted Gray and Juvia sitting together on a table, talking and blushing. Marie and Liz rolled their eyes and said in unison, "Oh for Christ's sake." Liz pushed Gray's head and Marie pushed Juvia's head together. They were shocked at first, then their eyes closed. Before both of them knew it, they were both making out in the corner. Then the fangirling started and started chanting, "GrUvia, GrUvia, GrUvia, GrUvia...!"

"Marie, Liz! You did it!" Mira shouted.

"YOSH!" the three of them jumped up and down, holding hands. Lizzy turned around and tapped Marie rapidly, "MARIE! MARIE! MARIE! MARIIIIIIIIIIIIE! OH MY GOD! HEHEHEHE!"

"WHAT?!" she turned around and her eyes widened, "OH MY GOD! FUCK YES!"

They saw Jellal feeding Erza some strawberry cake, Erza doing the same thing.

They started chanting again, " JERZA, JERZA, JERZA, JERZA...!"

"Wait! Now we need a NaLu!" Marie said. They both saw Natsu stuffing his face with food and Lucy at the bar drinking a milkshake.

"Aww," They both pouted, "Miraaaaa~"

"Hmm?"

"Help us~"

"I've tried already..." she sighed.

All of a sudden a yellow light came and Marie and Liz started disappearing. Slowly in fact.

"No! NO! NOO! PLEASE! NOT NOW!" Marie screamed.

"No! I WANNA STAY IN FT FOREVER! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!" Liz yelled.

"Wait. What about our family? They must be worried about us! How about Erin? Or Julia?"

"Yeah. Them too, and Carlos..."

Everyone in FT looked really sad. George kept squawking, "NO I LIKE IT HERE!"

"Guys I'm really going to miss you." Liz softly said.

"Zilla, your the best. Thank you for helping us." Liz and Marie hugged her.

"Jones," Zilla whispered.

"What?"

"My last name."

"Oh."

"Jellal, Erza, Take care. Always stay together alright?" They both blushed.

"Gray and Juvia, You're welcome! Please make sure you have a boy first?" they hugged too.

"Why?" Gray asked.

"I want him to marry Nashi." Marie plainly said.

They went up to Gajeel and Levy, "We're sorry that we didn't get to make you two spend time together! We really wanted to see GaLe."

Now on to Natsu and Lucy, "Natsu, Lucy. I will miss you most of all."

After they both said their farewells, they cried.

"You never told me who Nashi's parents were..."

"I don't think I would ever tell you. Everyone has been interrupting me."

"Oh well."

As they were close to disappearing, Marie and Liz held their right arm high holding up the index finger and thumb with their left arm up to their chests. They said at the same time, "Wherever we are and whatever we do, we will always be there. For we are... FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS!" then they disappeared.

"I'm really going to miss them," Lucy cried. Natsu put his arm around Lucy.

"No more scary, crazy, happy, and bubbly thirteen year olds." Gray said. The rest nodded, crying.

* * *

**Earth.**

Marie cried. No more anime features, no more talking bird. No more Fairy Tail guildmates. No more fangirling with Mira, no more crazy parties, no more fights. She rolled up her right sleeve to make sure the insignia was still there. She sobbed, but sighed in relief that it was still there, also the necklace and the bracelet. She looked at the clock. "WHAT?! ALL THOSE WEEKS IN FT IT ONLY MADE TWO HOURS?! UGHH! OW!" An object hit her on the head again, "Oh my phone."

"***ATE**! YOU'VE BEEN THERE THE WHOLE TIME?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE TAKING A NAP!" Ella said.

Marie dried her tears and turned around, "YEAAAH. ***Na giseng ako**? I think you didn't see me..."

"Oh well then."

Marie sheepishly laughed. Her little sister went back upstairs and Marie sat down on her couch, listening to her favorite radio station on her phone. Getting teary eyed from remembering the fun times they had.

_I want to see them again..._

**~H~**

* * *

Liz went down to her basement, sat on her couch and started crying, and she rarely cries. She was going to miss everyone. No more fights, no more helping couples getting together, no more fantasizing about the FT boys, none. She put a cami on and noticed in the mirror, the insignia was still there. She weakly smiled. She noticed on her neck was the necklace Zillia gave her. And the bracelet. She layed on the couch, wondering what they were doing. She looked at the clock. " Wow. It was only two hours? But it was weeks." Someone came downstairs and stood in front of her.

" Probie! Wake up! I drew you something!" Faith said, with a childish voice.

" ***Allez-vous**.** Je veux etre seul.**" Liz said, turning around.

"Wha- ? Nevermind. Come upstairs when your ready." She replied.

Once she left, Liz turned on her music and fell asleep thinking about all the fun memories they had, which made her tear up.

_We can never see them again...ever..._

**~E~**

* * *

**Two days later...**

"EERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN!, JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Marie and Liz yelled as they ran up to them giving them a death hug.

"Woah, woah, woah! You saw us two days ago!" Erin stated.

"NO IT HAS BEEN WEEKS!" Marie yelled.

"Nooo, two days." Julia said.

"ERIN! JULIA! GUESS WHERE WE WERE!" Lizzy shouted.

"Where?"

Lizzy made a 'V' with her index and middle finger, "FT!"

"We have proof! Look!" Marie and Liz rolled up their sleeves and showed them their insignias.

"What?" Julia looked confused.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT?!" Liz yelled.

Erin rolled her eyes, "We both see nothing."

Liz and Marie looked at each other in disbelief, "BUT IT'S RIGHT THERE!"

"WE SEE NOTHING!" Er-chan and Julie shouted in unison.

"But-But-But-" Marie pouted.

"We did go to FT... Why can't you see them?" Lizzy said depressingly.

Julia looked at their necks and wrists, "Hey where did you get those necklaces and bracelets? They're pretty!"

"We-" Liz started.

"We got them from Zilla!" Marie interrupted.

"MARIE!"

"Lawlz."

"Oh stop making up stuff." Erin crossed her arms.

Liz and Marie groaned in frustration, "We're NOT Making this up!"

"Hey I gotta go." Julia said walking away.

"Me too." Erin walked away too.

Lizzy kneeled on the floor, stretched her right arm out and said in her 'dramatic' tone, "NO DON'T LEAVE IS ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!"

Marie sighed, "Well we can be even more disappointing cause there is no magic in this world," and out appeared a sword in her hand, the one she used to chase Gray with. Liz looked surprised and she made a sword appear from her hands, also the one she used to chase Gray with.

They both looked at each other and did the really weird nod, "Fuck yeah."

What awaits them in the future?

**~H~**

**Yerp that was the ending guys! Did you like it? I almost cried when I typed this. ITS SO DEPRESSING! Also there is a sequal to this where we are 18 year olds! and living in our own house/apartments! AND ERIN AND JULIA WILL BE IN IT TO! YEAH! So yeah.**

***Ate means Big sister, and na giseng ako means I woke up.**

*******Allez-vous**.** Je veux etre seul mean go away. I want to be alone. **

**Ja-Ne~ Bai~ Heartlet and Ercy  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Extra Chapter

**Uh hi... Heartlet here again. I know I already typed posted the last chapter but I forgot something that I wanted to add to it... so I will just make an extra chapter about it... LOL. **

**~H~**

Marie went on the computer out of boredom. She had nothing else to do. She already typed up some stories on her FanFiction account but got bored. Now she looked up Fairy Tail because she was desperate to watch another episode, but something caught her eye, "A new OVA? Hmm," Then her eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD!" She went on her FaceBook and messaged Lizzy.

_'Lizzy!'_

_'Wat?'_

_'LOOK AT THE NEW OVA!'_

_'What's it about this time?'_

_'OH NEVER MIND THAT! JUST LOOK AT IT!'_

_'Okie I will later.'_

_'NO NOW!'_

_'UUUUUUGH! fine.'_

A few minutes later Liz messaged back.

_'OH MY GOD!'_

_'Uh-huh!'_

_'Ermahgerd. Imma watch it.'_

_'Yerp'_

The OVA that made it so shocking to them was the title. It was, _Two Strange Girls That Fell From Earth._

**~H~**

**Yerp, that was the scene that I forgot to add... I was to excited and forgot to add it. UUUUUUUUUGH! IM SUCH A FAIL!**

**Bai~**

**-Heartlet**


End file.
